


Turnabout

by his_valentine



Series: Sheith Vignettes [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Relationship Negotiation, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Shiro wants to open up to Keith.





	Turnabout

They'd already both finished, laying next to each other on their backs as the temperature-controlled air wicked over their sweaty skin, when Shiro had brought up, "Keith, did you ever want to top?"

"What? I never thought... You don't seem like a bottom," Keith had eventually responded, looking over at him.

Shiro chuckled, leaning his head back. "Why do I always get that?" he wondered out loud. Keith's small smile faltered a moment, unseen, but he quickly pushed aside the ugly flash of jealousy. "So, uh, would you want to?" Shiro asked again.

Keith already knew his answer, though the ideas his imagination came up with certainly helped solidify it. "Yeah, that sounds like fun," Keith answered, breathily, then huffed a little laugh as Shiro let out a pleased hum at the response. Emboldened, Keith then asked, "How do you like it best?" as he rolled over and hugged Shiro's arm to his chest.

"Keith," Shiro said, and Keith looked up to see him with a shy little smile. "Nobody's ever actually gone through with doing that to me before," he admitted quietly. He then glanced away nervously when Keith let out a small huff at that, wiggling closer.

"So I'm gonna be the first," Keith said coyly, smirking. Shiro just snorted, though his smile had grown more fond.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Shiro said. He saw the smirk spread across Keith's face as he started to sit back up. By the time he had thrown a leg over Shiro to straddle him, he was grinning laviciously.

This is why it didn't surprise Shiro at all when the next words out of Keith's mouth were, "Do we have to wait?" He bit his lip as he considered it. He knew there'd be no issue on Keith's end - his libido was plenty high enough. Also, he himself was still nice and relaxed from their earlier activities.

"I guess not," Shiro acquiesced with a smile. Keith looked momentarily surprised, before he shifted back, shuffling off of Shiro's waist and down in between his legs instead. Shiro grabbed the lube bottle from where he'd left it and passed it to Keith.

Keith let out a heavy breath as Shiro spread his legs, his cock filling out at the sight. He dragged his gaze down Shiro's body as he lubed his fingers, then reached down between the older man's cheeks. He felt for the furl of muscle and massaged it, eyes snapping back up to watch Shiro's reaction.

Shiro tensed briefly, but just as quickly he relaxed again, looking up to Keith for reassurance as his jaw fell slack. "Is this alright?" Keith asked carefully. Once Shiro nodded, he started to rub more firmly, teasing the tip of his finger in past the rim. "Fuck, you're going to be so tight and perfect for me, aren't you?" he praised softly as he slid deeper.

"O-oh," Shiro stuttered, his head falling back against the pillows. Even though the slight stretch was still more uncomfortable than anything else, the heated, promising gaze Keith was pinning him with made his cock start to twitch back to life. "Go slow," he pleaded softly.

"I've got you, babe," Keith breathed back. "Gonna take care of you, make you feel good too," he sighed quietly as he pushed in, then started to slowly, experimentally crook his finger.

He paused, a bit startled, when Shiro let out a gasp and jerked. However, judging by the way Shiro's cock was filling out as a flush spread across his cheeks, Keith could hazard a guess at the cause. "Here?" he asked, rubbing his finger more firmly along the older man's walls.

"Yeah baby," Shiro outright keened, then slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing like he hadn't meant it to come out like that. Keith bit his lip, hard, and his gaze darkened at the sound. He mentally endeavored to draw more uncharacteristic sounds from the taller, more muscular man beneath him.

Shiro was still stifling himself right now, though. Keith started to withdraw his finger, gaze dancing in between watching the flutter of Shiro's eyelashes or the way his hole clenched on just one finger. He eventually pulled it free and without a hint of shame shoved it into his mouth alongside the next.

It was fitting that he had to mentally chant Shiro's mantra about patience in his head the whole time as he slowly, almost painstakingly worked two fingers into Shiro's hole.

It was worth it, though, to see Shiro's eyes roll back as the stretch itself started to feel good about halfway into taking them. His thighs opened wider, before he dug his heels into the bed and arched up into taking the other half.

Keith almost teared up from how hard he was as he was finally able to slowly move his fingers, starting out shallow and gentle. He angled his fingers up to knead along his sweet spot with each push. Shiro quivered and then started to let out soft, eager little noises again, muffled as they were. "Don't cover your mouth, Takashi," Keith quietly requested.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed, but he did lift his hand away from his mouth. He was now biting his lip to stay quiet, but it was a step toward Keith's goal. Keith slid his fingers back, until just the tips remained inside, then gathered spit in his mouth and leaned forward, drooling it off his tongue and onto his hand.

"Oh my god," Shiro whined as he opened his eyes just in time to watch. That was all the warning he got before a third finger was sliding in along the other two. "Keith!" he cried out at the new stretch, hands curling into the sheets as he fought not to try and hide the way he couldn't help but make helpless little moans with each movement, hips starting to move now.

"You wanna try my cock now?" Keith asked, slowing to a pause so that his boyfriend could collect himself.

"We have more lube, right?" Shiro shakily asked. Keith glanced to the half full bottle, then back to him, and nodded. Shiro gave him a shy little grin and nod back.

Keith leaned back and withdrew his hand from where it was buried between Shiro's legs, rewarded with both a messy slick noise and a whiny little groan. "Lift your legs up," Keith said, as he quickly prepped himself, careful not to linger.

He had to stop as soon as Shiro did as asked, pulling his knees up nearly to his shoulders. Shiro looked perfect like this. Keith had no clue why his mind had never considered the idea of Shiro being open, soft, and pliant like this. Eagerly exposing himself, his dusky rose hole wet and clenching as his fat cock curved against his abs.

Keith was stuck, caught staring at him until Shiro started to get impatient, letting out a questioning noise. "I just-" he was suddenly aware of the fact he'd actually drooled a little, and quickly wiped his mouth before finishing with, "was looking."

"You're gonna do more than that, I hope," Shiro retorted, though he blushed darker. Keith smirked coyly, shuffling closer. He let his hands slide over the back of Shiro's thighs, the light dusting of hair tickling his palms.

He slid his cock up along the crack of Shiro's ass, letting out a broken little noise that was somewhere between amusement and arousal as he saw Shiro's hole clench when he brushed against the muscle. "You sure you're ready?" he questioned, pausing.

"Keith, come on, don't be a tease," Shiro pleaded softly, his hips shifting so that he could flex his ass showfully.

"I should, just to give you a taste of your own medicine," Keith said, as he angled himself to slide back a little. Honestly, though, Keith knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out the way Shiro did to them sometimes. "I won't, though," he decided, then gently pushed, letting out a shaky sigh as the tip of his cock slipped in.

Shiro let out a little noise of his own, something vulnerable that made Keith want to... he inhaled and shook his head, banishing those strange thoughts. Instead, he slid himself deeper, unable to choose between watching the way Shiro quivered all throughout his body or the way his jaw dropped open, eyes going unfocused and dazed as he was taken for the first time.

"You look so good like this," Keith couldn't help but say as he bottomed out. "So big and strong, acting like a little virgin. Does it feel good?" he asked, voice rough and deep with arousal.

"Please, Keith," Shiro had to pant to speak, and the expression he was making made it seem like that was about all he could manage. Keith wanted to tease him, see if he could get his fearless leader to beg for it. They were both too eager and excited for that, though, at least this time.

He thrusted, shallow. Shiro grunted, eyes squeezing shut at the motion. "I'll go slow," Keith had to swear out loud so that he'd actually follow through as he barely shifted with each roll of his hips.

"Keith... ah," Shiro panted, his legs moving of their own accord to squeeze around Keith's waist as he started to writhe into each thrust. "Ah!" he gasped again, higher pitched, his cock jumping as Keith started to thrust a bit harder. "Right there, baby, please," he pleaded.

Holding onto the legs wrapped around himself, Keith tipped his head forward as his pace started to pick up. Before long, there was the unmistakable sound of hips snapping together echoing through the room, puncuated occasionally by a breathy sigh from Shiro or a rough groan from Keith.

"Keith, Keith, please," Shiro started to babble a bit, his legs coiling tighter as he gripped onto the sheets. Keith held onto his waist for support and leaned down for more leverage. The sweat on his face started to drip onto Shiro's chest as he started to rock their hips together roughly, caution thrown to the wind.

"I've got you," Keith grunted, eyes wide and pupils blown open. "Nngh, you're so good, so tight," he said next, leaning down further until Shiro was nearly bent in half again. Shiro let out a low groan, like a trapped animal, then started to pant in time with Keith's thrusts as the air was punched out of him on each push.

Shiro's noises started to pitch higher, his legs squeezing onto Keith until it nearly bruised. "Please, baby, keep going, just a little more..." he started to beg, before cutting off with a loud whine, head tossing to the side. Keith saw a few of the tell-tell signs, distorted as they were by the position switch - Shiro was brightly flushed all the way down his chest, and he was starting to look lost in pleasure. It was rare that he didn't seem like he'd outlast Keith, though.

"Come on, go ahead," Keith pleaded sweetly, trying to push himself even harder. "Think you can cum like this, babe?" he asked, hand going to move.

Before Keith could touch his leaking dick, though, Shiro arched up and let out a choked-off, broken cry, both of them looking just as surprised as his orgasm hit. He felt the way his hole started to contract as he gushed messily all over his own abs.

Keith thrusted once against the squeezing, looked down at the way Shiro absolutely writhed beneath him in aftershock, and then with a growl his eyes rolled back and he lost it, bucking in as deep as he could.

"Yesss," Keith hissed, eyes fluttering, "take it all for me, you're such a good boy, ahh," he moaned softly, inhaling before he continued, "I love you Takashi, can't believe you can cum on just my cock. You're gonna let me fuck you again, right baby?"

"As much as you want," Shiro shyly answered. Keith let out a pleased rumble and smiled as he came down. Shiro let his legs relax so that Keith could pull away, both of them sighing softly as he slipped free.

"You okay?" Keith asked, rubbing his inner thighs. Shiro sprawled out lazily, nodding. Keith shifted back to kiss along the bottom of his ribcage, then rolled off and grabbed for the nearest pair of underwear to wiggle back into. He ended up laid out on his side, watching Shiro drift nearly to sleep before he teased, with a little smirk, "I think you liked that more than I do, to be honest."

"Yeah, maybe..." Shiro admitted tiredly, eyes barely bothering to peek open. Keith chuckled as he snuggled closer, until he was tucked in under one of Shiro's arms.

"Night, Shiro," he murmured. Shiro mumbled back something that sounded most vaguely like a good night of his own. Keith figured that he'd be sleepy after going twice in a row.

* * *

Keith woke up to an empty bed, but he could hear the shower running behind the closed bathroom door, so he endeavored to just greedily roll to the middle of the bed and snuggle in. He'd wait, maybe end up falling back asleep...

Some time later, he distantly became aware that the shower had stopped. He propped his head up with the pillows to watch the door, but had ended up closing his eyes again by the time it started to open.

"Are you awake?" Shiro asked as he came in, one large towel around his waist as he used another smaller one to finish drying his hair.

"Mmhmm," Keith hummed an affirmative, sitting up slowly to look at him. "Nice," he chirped at the sight that greeted him.

Shiro blushed cutely, rubbing the back of his head and glancing away. "I was wondering if we could talk about last night?" he asked. Keith's smile fell a bit as he immediately started to wonder if he'd done something wrong. Reading his expression, Shiro tacked on, "It's nothing bad."

"Oh," Keith sighed in relief, "well, sure. What's up?"

Shiro bit his lip as he came over to sit on the edge of the bed. Keith openly gazed at him as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Keith... That was amazing, and I've been thinking about some other things that I never got the chance to try. I just don't want you to feel like I'm some kind of pervert."

Keith scoffed playfully. If either of them were perverts, just hearing that Shiro had an unexplored kinky side left him half-hard already. "You're fine," he promised.

"It's just, I noticed that..." he worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, "you like to take control, even when you're bottoming."

"I guess so?" Keith agreed hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't see it, it was just he'd never really considered the nature of their bedroom dynamics. Thinking back on it, though, he realized that after the first few times, once he'd built up some confidence, he'd pretty much taken over when it came to their sex life. "What exactly are you getting at?" he asked, trying to get to the point.

"Could we try exploring that? I, uh, really like the idea of being submissive to you in bed," he mumbled nervously, looking anxious. Keith leaned over and tried to kiss away the worried crease at the corner of his mouth.

"Of course we can try some new things," Keith assured, touching the older man's wrist tenderly. "Did you have something specific in mind?" he asked as he threaded his fingers through Shiro's.

Shiro squeezed softly before he spoke, voice meek. "I just want you to use me however you want," he admitted.

"Fuck," Keith cursed roughly, as Shiro inadvertently ignited a possessive flare that rolled through his body. "Should probably come up with a safeword, just in case."

"Heh," Shiro chuckled, "I see you've done some research already," he teased playfully. Keith scoffed and looked away, blushing. "Hey, it's not a complaint. That actually makes it easier, I was worried I'd have to give you the BDSM 101."

Keith quietly laughed back, turning back around to bury his face in Shiro's neck. "Hey, I had just as much internet access as any other teen boy," he pointed out. Shiro smiled knowingly and pulled his hand out from under Keith's in order to gently rub his back.

"So you're okay with that idea?" Shiro asked once more, just to be sure. Keith checked the time briefly and internally groaned. After their brief discussion, there was definitely no longer enough time for a demonstrative quickie.

Regardless, he grabbed at Shiro's arm. Shiro allowed him to move it until his hand was brushing along a firm bulge in the underwear Keith was wearing, which just so happened to be Shiro's rather than his own.

"That's how 'okay' I am with it," he boasted, enjoying the sheepish, stunned look on Shiro's face.

"Yeah? I..." this time, Shiro glanced to the clock and glowered as he came to the same conclusion Keith had. "I have to get finished dressing. You should start getting ready, too," he said, voice snapping back to Leader status as he stood up and moved over to dig in the dresser for fresh clothes.

"Buh," Keith grumbled as he stood and stretched, then made his way over to the bathroom.

"And wear your own underwear!" Shiro called after him as the door closed. Honestly, it wasn't fair, since Shiro couldn't exactly squeeze comfortably into Keith's clothes once they'd both dirtied up all of his.

They both managed to show up to the morning briefing (eventually, in Keith's case,) though a wrinkle of excess fabric under Keith's pants as he moved to sit had Shiro staring at him suspiciously the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu if u wanna help beta read for me bc it makes me depressed when i find errors in works that have been out for a week that a thousand ppl already saw :(  
> I could also use new ideas too so like just. Plz hmu even if u just wanna talk about voltron


End file.
